


Let's Have Another Toast

by domniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, im shit at summaries, niall centric i guess, niall pinning after harry, this is completely for fun, toast niall?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was just a normal boy, but with a very bready body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall was just a normal boy; a lad. He liked watching sports; he liked hanging out with his friends; he liked sleeping in. Just, what Niall was, per say, wasn’t all that normal.

Niall would sometimes flake off. He would get moldy sometimes if he wasn’t dried off completely. He smelled kind of bad when Harry forgot to put him away at night, or if he didn’t put him in the fridge right away after his baths.

Niall was just a normal boy, but with a very bready body.

Niall was just born that way. He didn’t just one day show up like this; he had always been like this. With his parents never ending support and care, he grew up confident in his differences. He was bubbly, he was care free, he was Niall. The golden-brown crust on his sharp white yeast made him always stand out beautifully.

The thing was, however, Niall’s friends didn’t mind. Harry, Liam, and Louis all loved him and supported him. They were humans, with working thumbs, arms, legs, feet, but they loved Niall unconditionally. They always were there to help him. Especially Harry.  
\--  
It was late afternoon and Harry had just finished up cleaning the living room from his pre-dinner work out session when he heard Niall struggling a bit in the kitchen. With his half emptied water bottle, he processed through the kitchen opening and came to a halt when he saw Niall up on his stark white plate in the middle of the counter.

“Niall, hun?” Harry asked, his one eyebrow coming up in question.

Niall jumped from where he had been, almost falling down on his plate before his head turned and he took a good look at Harry. He always looked so beautiful after his workouts. How the thin layer of sweat covers Harry’s skin always made Niall drool a bit. 

“Uh.. yeah, can you.. uh, can you help me?” Niall’s eyes looked down in a shame almost. He was 21 years old and he still couldn’t get into the toaster by himself. He always felt like a little kid, especially when Harry came to rescue him. He knew Harry didn’t mind one bit helping him into the toaster, or the fridge, or helping him with the knife, but he always felt like some type of burden. 

Harry sat his almost empty water bottle down before he rushed too quickly over to where Niall was resting against the glass and chrome toaster and was reaching to gently pick up Niall as he spoke. 

“Of course, why didn’t you ask? You know I’m always here to help.” Harry’s face was a bit scrunched, wondering why Niall just didn’t ask. But Harry just went along, biting at his tongue a bit when he fit Niall right down in the slot of the toaster between the metal prongs that would soon heat up. 

This was one of Niall’s favorite times of the day. He could be alone for a moment, be surrounded by warmth. He always smelled so delicious when he came out of the toaster as well, which Harry enjoyed as well. This toaster, too, was very special to Niall as well. It was a gift that the guys bought him for their first Christmas together, and he still feels so loved when he’s inside of it, knowing his friends bought it just for him. 

Harry reached for the cord to plug it in into the white walls of the kitchen. This was a safety precaution, too. Never let Niall in while the toasters still plugged in, he might get burnt or Harry might get electrocuted. 

With Niall finally settled down in, he looked up out at Harry through the glass side of the toaster (another perk, so Niall didn’t feel too claustrophobic) and smiled to him. Even though Niall did sometimes feel like a burden, or a baby, the time he spent with Harry was always cherished, because Harry made him feel special out of all of his friends.  
Harry tapped the glass to gain Niall’s attention, “What setting, babe?” 

Niall bit the soft coating of yeast around his lips at the soft pet name. “T’ree’s good enough, thank you.” 

Harry set the temperature before pressing the lever down on the toaster. He walked away from where Niall sat and went towards the sink to refill his water bottle. Niall just watched from the soon warm cavern of the toaster. He did a once over of the tall boy just 5 feet from him and shivered, though he was very warm already. 

Niall sometimes thought too much about Harry for him to just be his friend. Sometimes Niall thought about Harry coming in after his workout, disheveled and drenched in sweat and just pictured Harry using him as his personal towel; wiping himself off, making him dirty too. However, Niall never got too far with those ideas before he was spilling over his hand with his thick cum. 

The ding of the toaster and the jerk of the spring which shot him into the air brought Niall back into reality. He landed in the hot metal bath again and took in a deep breath. He smelled so delicious and hoped Harry could as well. Which, he did, and took in a breath as he made his way back to where Niall sat, waiting for help to get out of his current seat.  
Harry carefully picked him out from the toaster where he sat and laid him down on the shining plate. 

“Y’want just the usual today?” Harry questioned, grabbing a knife from the dish drainer near by. Niall just nodded and bit at his crumby lips.

Harry smiled again down to the browned boy laying on the table and went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The international sign of buttering in their strange relationship.

If Niall had to pick an intimate moment with Harry that he couldn’t get enough of, it was probably this one out of all of them. Dinner time brought them not only closer together, but it was the best feeling, being lathered up underneath the cool butter that Harry would slap onto his yeasty skin. The sogginess made him feel so deliciously free. He wanted nothing more than to feel it seep right down into the core of him, and soothe him.  

Harry had the knife ready in hand once he returned back from the kitchen and it’s what brought NIall back from his many, many daydreams about the boy right in front of him. Niall can’t help how good he always feels when it comes to this time.

Harry opened up the red lid of the butter carton and gathered up some of the yellow substance on the knife he had. He sees how excited Niall is and how he fidgets on the plate but he just smiles down at him with his bright, white teeth.

“Hold still. Don’t want to hurt you.” Harry spoke gently as his index finger and thumb came to hold down Niall against the plate. Just that sensation of being held down made Niall’s breath speed up just a bit. However, Niall regained his posture just in time for the thin metal of the knife to come down against his slightly burnt edges. Harry gingerly held at the crust and began spreading a thin layer of butter over top of Niall. He closed his eyes and let the wetness soak into him finally.

Niall’s whole body, limbs and all, relaxed now down into the porcelain plate. The pleasure coursing through Niall caused him to moan out quietly from his position there. “Oh..”

Harry himself took in a deep breath right after the noise came from Niall’s lips but he kept going, ignoring the way his own trapped cock stirred in his gym shorts. He finished spreading the layer over the crisp, yet still soft layer of Niall and he cleared his throat. Niall’s eyes that he didn’t know were closed shot open and saw the small blush that crept onto Harry’s face. But, he soon moved away and went to put the butter back into the fridge. He spoke up to Niall, However.

“You sure you don’t want anything else? I’ve got some strawberry jam here?” Harry made sure to glance over at Niall on the plate to which Niall just shook his head to.

“Nah, save the jam for t’morrow mornin’.” Harry just nodded and gave a soft smile to Niall.

“Sounds good. I ordered some take away for me and the boys, should be here in a few minutes.” Harry spoke up before he took another sip from his bottled water. Niall just hummed in return to Harry, not giving enough attention to what he said but more to him wrapping his lips around the opening of the bottle.

\---

By the time Louis and Liam had made it over, and brought in the pizza from the deliver guy, Niall was moved to the table at his own seat right next to Harry, who had placed him there in the first place. The other three boys had dug into their pizza excitedly while Niall watched. Niall didn’t like it very much when they ate bready foods. He felt kind of guilty, but then at the same time, those foods weren’t like Niall, so he just let it slide and moved on.

Niall liked to watch them eat, too. Which roughly translated to; he got to catch glimpses of Harry off guard with his mouth open, or he got to listen to the small grunts he would make at the taste. The little things that Niall thought about late at night when Harry was asleep just down the hall.

“Niall! Niall!” Louis’ voice broke through his naughty train of thought and Niall shifted to get a better look at the boy across from him. “Hmm?”

“I was asking, have you ever tried Nutella? Like, y’know.” Louis made a hand gesture, which looked like a weird circle, over his chest. The international sign of buttering in their strange relationship.

And honestly, Niall really hadn’t. He was traditional, always had been. At home growing up, they only had homemade butter and sometimes when they went to the market on Sunday’s, he was able to get a weeks worth of jam. Only when he met the boys could they spare the jars from the store, which in itself felt like a treat every morning, and sometimes afternoon, but they wouldn’t tell Niall’s parents about that.

“No, haven’t gone far out with anything like that. Is it good?”

The three nodded in unison to the little blond sitting on his plate and he was reminded of when they first met.

Niall was alone on the table in the student’s cafe just finishing up his studying. He had just closed the book from his music theory class when three larger men came near his table.

_“I don’t think this table is taken, lads.” A lower pitched voice came through and Niall looked up to see the three of them coming to surround the table. The boy who spoke had just some stubble showing on his chin and his hair was spiked up into a point on his head. He sat down diagonally from Niall while the other two, a short haired brunette with his football gear on and a tall, curly haired, could be a model, sat down as well, the model right next to Niall. They began speaking, and while Niall was a bit scared, he was mostly aggravated that they didn’t see him._

_“Hey!” Niall spoke up in his most assertive voice he could. All three of them jumped with food in hand, almost ready to eat, and they looked directly down to where Niall lay on the table. In sitting up, their eyes widened a bit at the small bready boy on the table below them. “This table is very much taken.”_

_Football boy gaped and so did the one sitting right beside him, but model boy took it upon himself to speak up._

_“I’m sorry, we didn’t.. I didn’t.. see you there. Big mistake. We can leave if you’d like?” Said model boy in thick, empathetic voice. The sorry in his voice shot into Niall like a bullet, and if that wasn’t enough, the frown that followed on the boy’s lips only made Niall feel even worse._

_“No, I.. it’s alright.” Niall assured them. “Just, I’m not.. used to the whole sitting with friends thing. Stay. Company would be nice.”_

_That made all three of them feel a bit bad and they sat their food down for a second time. “Not many friends, newbie?” Asked the football lad in a higher pitched voice._

_Niall just shook his head. “Not really. Not many people want to be friends with me, the different one.”_

_Harry frowned again down into his food, but Niall didn’t notice. Though, he heard when he spoke up. “We’re here.”_

_“You are?” Niall turned his whole body now and rose his very thin eyebrows up to the tall model sitting next to him._

_All three of them nodded in unision this time to the little blond sitting on the table._

While Louis gave up football just a year after that, and Liam grew way more facial hair than needed later in the year, Harry still looked generally the same. He was the model boy that Niall knew, still genuine and kind as the first day he met him. So, he wasn’t nervous when he asked his next question.

“Can we head out to the store tomorrow? To buy Nutella?”

Harry gave a smile down at the barely buttered boy now. “Sure. Bright and early, babe. We’ll make a day out of it.” He then went to take another bite from his pizza.

Niall just smiled contently to himself after that, the chatter of his best friends rolling on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're having trouble imagining Niall, picture Spongebob, but as bread.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Harry did his best to soothe the soggy boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but an important one. Things are gonna happen soon.

If Niall was selfish because he enjoyed his alone time with Harry, then so be it. It’s not that Niall didn’t enjoy his other friend’s company-he had the best times with Payno and Tommo and their girlfriends, respectively- but Harry just had a different feel to him. Harry didn’t rush things. Harry was ready when you were ready, and Niall, being in his situation, sometimes took a while to get ready. And as cliche as Harry was, he did go with the flow. The flow of Niall, that is. He did whatever Niall needed. He needed Niall as much as Niall needed him, you could say.

So when Harry woke Niall up the next morning and got him from the fridge, they went through their normal routine. Harry sang as he buttered and jam’ed Niall up, laying on the plate. Niall sang along to the soft words of Little Lies as he watched Harry eat his own eggs and bacon for breakfast; one of their favorite meals together. When it came time to clean up, Niall felt a bit useless. He couldn’t wash dishes. He couldn’t dry them off. He couldn’t wipe down counters, or sweep the floor where crumbs and grease had fell. He felt that gnawing feeling in the back of his head and at the base of his throat that he wasn’t needed. However, that feeling washed away with the sound of Harry wrapping up the last song and with a grin on his lips. Harry made Niall feel at home.

Right now, even, in this large Costco, Niall feels safe with Haz pushing him around in the cart, laughing about the weird people walking around this early in the morning, singing old show tunes when they went down an aisle with nobody else there. It was safe. It was what Niall loved about their relationship. What broke Niall’s dream was Harry speaking up as he picked up a few loaves of wheat bread.

“Do you ever get jealous?” Harry’s head turned to Niall where he sat in the top half of the car designated for children, or a woman’s purse. Or Niall, bread-boy extraordinaire.

“Jealous of what?” Niall pondered.

“Jealous of.. other breads. Like..” Harry started before he came to rest his palms back against the shopping cart’s handle. He began to walk again, pushing the cart into motion. “..do you ever feel the urge to be eaten? Or do you get jealous because they get to do actual… bread things?”

Niall turned a bit pink at the mention of “eaten” but he just laughed it off quick. “No, not really. I don’t think the idea of being eaten is.. good. It seems painful. I still feel things, like....”

“Yeah.. I get it.” Harry nodded off into the distance. He really was eyeing down the sweets aisle which they had turned down. Niall just laughed.

“Have you ever tried eating anything?” Harry grabbed the package of Hoho’s and then a pack of Zebra Cakes.

“Where would it come out?” Niall giggled out as he watched Harry’s face turn into a mess of question and disgust. Harry, however, laughed along with Niall.

“A little bread butt? What about your _buns_?”

Niall doesn’t like to encourage Harry’s horrible attempt at throwing puns around, but his laughter filled the whole store with that remark.

Harry just smirked and kept walking them through the store.

\--

They both found the jam and jellies section that then faded into the peanut butters and syrups; one of Niall’s favorites. It’s always like going to the candy store for him. He tried to pick a different flavor and a different brand each time. He always feels spoilt when Harry buys him more than just his usual tub of I Can’t Believe It’s Not Butter. Harry just loves to see Niall happy. And that’s how it always goes.

Harry walked a few steps down the aisle to where the peanut butter was and went for the top shelf instead though, causing his shirt to ride up a bit which Niall totally saw.

“Got it. Nutella, you’re gonna really like it.” Harry nodded in certainty towards Niall before smiling. He bent to drop the brown jar into the cart along with other things and they were moving again. To say Niall was excited was an understatement. If Harry liked Nutella so much, maybe he could enjoy a bit of Niall along with it.

They were just exiting the very end of the aisle when a lady working at the store stopped Harry in his tracks.

“Sir, you are not allowed to eat the merchandise before paying for it. I’m going to have to ask you to put the bread away back into it’s package.” She gave a hard look to him before glaning down to Niall in the cart.

Harry froze and looked down to the boy staring up at him in shock. “This… this isn’t food. I mean, it is.. but this is my friend, Niall. He’s.. bread.”

The woman did a double take down to the boy laying in the seat of the cart and squinted her eyes. She tilted her head before clearing her throat. “Oh.. well, uh.. sorry.”

Harry’s brow furrowed and frowned that genuine way he did the day Niall first saw him but that’s all Niall remembered after letting his emotions get the best of him. He began crying with big tears, and Harry did his best to soothe the soggy boy as they went to check out and went on their way home, but Niall had had enough of it that day. He just wanted to be alone, where nobody had to look at him or think about him. He just wanted some peace for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was worthless, just some carbs and yeast baked and strung together genetically to form this piece of white nothingness.

Harry and Niall arrived home soon after their horrific incident at Costco. Both of them remained silent the whole car ride back because Harry didn’t have the guts to ask if Niall was okay, and Niall was kind of glad he didn’t, because the moment he spoke, he would have just broke out into more tears.

Niall felt ugly, he felt so common. Niall wasn’t just a regular piece of bread, he was special. He was Niall. He could move, speak, eat, laugh. He was not some store bought bread, and his family had always made sure to put him above any other food in the entire world. Nothing was better than what Niall was; a bready boy.

Niall came to find out that, though, everybody was just lying to him. His family, his friends. If that lady had seen him as nothing but discarded leftovers, he was no better than those rows and rows of packages of tasteless grain.

Niall was just useless, white, no good, old bread. He was worthless, just some carbs and yeast baked and strung together genetically to form this piece of white nothingness. And he’s disgusting. Yeast is bacteria, for God’s sake. Niall is just some no good plant and fucking bacteria. He makes people fat, he is never good alone; people always put ham, or cheese, or butter, or jam on their bread to make it good. Niall was never fucking good enough. Niall never will be good enough.

Niall basically threw himself out of the car when his door was finally opened by Harry from the other side. His face was a mess from the sobbing he had been doing into his shoulder and he felt soggy beyond belief.

“Niall!” Harry gasped out when Niall landed face first into the concrete driveway. Niall thought, good, he didn’t have to look at his face after his mess of sobs. But that didn’t last long when Harry picked him up from the ground and began dusting off the bready boy as he sat in Harry’s warm hand.

“Don’t look at me!” Niall proclaimed and turned from where Harry was watching him. Harry just sighed and let his eyes fall down to the ground in front of him as he walked his way to the door. He let them both in with the click of his key and went directly for the kitchen.

“Put me in tha fridge, please..” Niall pleaded to Harry, and while he wanted to talk to the small, light crusted boy, he nodded and opened up the door to the bright, cold dungeon Niall calls a bedroom. Harry bent down in and placed Niall on his Derby County plate where he sleeps, relaxes, dreams, and without saying a word, he closes the door again. Niall sits in the dark by himself and lets the tears fall from his eyes, lets his limbs spread out across the plastic plate and lets the anguish roll out of him.

Harry waits to put the cheese and ham away in the fridge.

Harry waits a few more hours and he can still hear the silent whimpers from coming inside of the fridge, so he has a tearful moment himself. Harry just wants to help Niall but he doesn’t know how, really.

\--

It’s around midnight when there is a faint knock coming from the inside of the fridge and Harry almost flies from his seat under the fluorescent lights of the kitchen. He almost knocks over his mug as he moves from the table and over to where the sound is coming from. He bends down and pulls open the larger door and glances down in. It takes a moment for Niall to adjust his red, puffy eyes, but he finally looks up and leans back where he was laid to glance up to Harry.

“Can I come out for a little bit?” Niall asked, the lump in his throat making his voice sound a bit deeper. Harry shivered.

“Of course, c’mon.” Harry spoke slow before reaching in to lift the boy from his plate. Harry’s hands were warm, Niall could tell. He was drinking something warm, holding something warm. Niall wishes it was him.

“Need to go to the store again. Think the cheese went bad already.” The corners of Harry’s mouth turned up and gave a glance down to the boy in his hands. Niall appreciated the joke but the mention of the store made his nose wrinkle up.

“We’ll go down town.. they’ve got better things anyways. Don’t trust big stores no more. They’re all horrible.” Niall grunted as he shifted in the larger man’s hands.

“I didn’t know couple of hours could turn you into quite the activist. Down with big businesses!” Harry shouted playfully, his other fist hitting against the counter top. That one got Niall to crack a tiny smile.

“Just get me onto a plate already. Your hands got me sweating.” Harry laughed to himself and brought down a soft blue plate. He slid Niall on before both his two hands gripped at the plate and returned to the table he came from. He sat Niall in front of him before he sat down himself in the chair. Niall situated himself where he laid and sat himself up just a bit before his not so puffy eyes looked directly into Harry’s.

“I filed a complaint to the manager.” The soft voice came from Harry a moment later and Niall just groaned.

“Why? It wasn’t that big of a deal!”

“Niall, you were crying! I hated myself for that! The look on your face when she bent down to inspect you, like you were just some gross piece of food almost broke me. I didn’t know what to say to you, so I thought  I could help in another way!” Harry’s eyes looked down pleadingly at Niall. Niall sighed and let himself fall back against the glass.

Harry held back the tears he felt welling up behind his eyes as he looked down at Niall.

“I felt.. so degraded. Like.. like she took the humanity right out of me. I know I’m not normal, I’ve never been fucking normal but I was proud of that. She ripped it from me, Harry.” He whispered before he picked off a tiny piece of flake, trying to draw his attention somewhere else besides the tears coming back to his eyes.

“You aren’t normal Niall, you’re so far from it..  and that makes you so fucking awesome.” Harry rose his hand so his fingertips could touch at Niall’s lightly golden crust. “You’re so strange, and loud, and bubbly. You were born so.. differently and you work it. I’ve never seen somebody so confident as you. I wish I could have an ounce of confidence you radiate. You’re such an inspiration to me, and all the lads. It’s so.. _beautiful_. You’re beautiful, Niall.”

Harry’s words were like arrows in Niall’s heart, the ones Cupid fires at lovestruck idiots.

“Funny that.. I have that because of you. Whenever you help me, whenever you take me someplace, you’re so proud of me.. you’re so.. honored to stand beside me. Never got it, really. Like I was art in a museum, and you were the guard. You never let me feel like I wasn’t worth it.” Niall spoke in a broken voice, his sniffles coming through the pauses in his words.

Harry’s cheeks puffed up into a smile as he listened and he wiped his eyes a few times, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Niall smiled back up to him bashfully, his tears soaking into the fairly dry body of his.

“You are worth it, Niall. You’re the Mona Lisa, The Starry Night, The Virgin, No. 5. You’re a masterpiece.” Harry laughed out at the end to himself, licking across his lips, tasting the salty tears there. “You’re a real work of art.” He said, jokingly. Niall tilted his top half back and let out a barking laugh which sent both of them into a fit of laughter.

They both kept eyes on each other, though, laughing and Harry’s hand never leaving the touch of Niall. It slowed down a minute later though, and Niall was back to staring up at him. Both of their tears were dying now and Harry have another small smile down to him before he bent himself in, his face near the plate where Niall lay.

_Do it_. Niall thought. _Please do it_.

He kept his smile, though, up to Harry. The silence was broken though with Harry taking a breath and it made Niall shiver a bit.

_Please_. Niall begged, screamed, in his head.

Through the silence, Harry heard him. He placed a soft kiss against the flaky skin of Niall; his eyes closed and all. The relief rushed through Niall. This was better than any buttering he could ever feel, better than any jam, too.

Niall, being small, returned the kiss lightly against the very tip of Harry’s nose. The larger one smiled when he felt the thin, yeasty lips against his skin and gave a small chuckle before pulling away a moment later.

“Would taste better with some of that Nutella on me, I think.” The boy on the plate spoke up finally and Harry’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. Harry was totally art too.

\--

They tried the Nutella kisses, too, and while Harry didn’t mind at all either way (He loved the kisses no matter what was on Niall), Niall was enjoying this delicious nutty spread on him.

Harry retired to bed around 1:30 am, after one more kiss, of course. Niall asked for something different this time, though, and asked if he could stay out over the night. Liam would be coming home with a very drunk Louis later, so if he really needed to be put back in, they would. Harry agreed and went to bed. Niall laid on his plate and just smiled in the dark to himself, smothered in chocolaty and nutty goodness. At least, that’s what he would say it was and not because the boy he’s wanted the most kissed him enough to last a couple years.

Niall was so giddy, it took him until 2:30 to finally fall asleep, but when he did, it was more sound than ever before.

\--

What woke Niall up wasn’t the sharp crash of the door; It wasn’t Louis singing along to a song he heard from the club, or Liam telling him to shut up or he’d wake the entire neighborhood; It wasn’t Louis whining about not being able to pick up a girl tonight, and then him crying for a good ten minutes when he realized Eleanor, his ex, broke up with him; It wasn’t Liam telling Louis not to move 20 times, that he was just going to the bathroom for three minutes to take a pee; it was drunk-off-his-ass Louis, standing over top of him where he laid on the table top.

“What the-” Niall blurted out, but all he heard was the crunch and then his entire body flooded with the red hot pain and all he heard was screaming. Not Liam’s scream to Louis, not Louis scream back to him before Niall was dropped back down onto the plate, not even Harry’s scream a couple minutes after. It was his own screams filling his ears.

All Niall saw was red, brown, and white, before everything went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall chuckled out as he was laid back on a new plate. He knew, because it didn’t smell like their soap they used, lavender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Thank you everybody who told me they wanted more. Thank you for everybody who sat down and took the time to read this and if you enjoyed it and laughed at it, and had a good time. Thank you. That's why I did it. 
> 
> Warning: There is a certain scene in the end that I would not read out loud to children, old women, or your local pastor/priest. You've been warned.

The beeping noises from the machines inside each of the rooms kept Harry awake. The droning from each of them was just enough sound where he couldn’t get into a nice medium of sound and nothingness, so he was wide awake at 5:29 am, sitting in his uncomfortable hospital seat. He was outside of the known operating room that Niall had been sent to, Liam and Louis had found their way to where the snacks and coffee were to get Louis sobered up as best as they could.

However, the bite Louis had taken sobered him up more than the cheap coffee would do. He took the bite from the bottom right corner of Niall. While it wasn’t that big of a bite, he still nicked his good leg, and took half of it. He hadn’t said anything since he screamed when he saw what exactly he took a bite from.

Liam just blames himself.

It’s still horribly quiet when the two come to sit down with Harry who’s curled up in the seat until the bar digs into his back again and he’ll shift. Louis traded glances with Liam and nodded to the half away boy who was moving again and Liam just sighed before his voice broke the silence between them.

“Anything yet?” His voice gentle, trying not to disturb nobody else that was sitting near them.

“No.. Just me falling apart.” Harry spoke, monotone. This was on purpose, however. Louis winced and the room fell to another silence.

\--

The hospital picked up around 6am with people coming in for surgeries, ships changing, and it made Harry want to tear his skin off his muscle. His head hurt, his body was tense, and he wanted to know if Niall was okay. He was a fighter, of course, and he was strong, but Harry was nervous. Always nervous for Niall.

The other two boys had kept their voices down, exchanging a few words here and there while they sat on their phones, and Harry stared at them behind the hair that had fallen down into his face, plotting their deaths. He didn’t want them dead for what happened, he just wanted to be alone, preferably with Niall. He knew, however, that those were his friends and while Louis may have some explaining to do, Niall still loved him. Fuck, Harry needed to stop thinking about Niall.

But, with the dark haired, tanned skin doctor walking towards them, he couldn’t.

Harry shot up first, remembering the man’s face from when he went back with Niall. His surgical mask was around his neck and his sleeves were pushed up and gloveless, exposing ink all over his arms but that was the least of his worries when he finally spoke up.

“Mister Styles?”

Harry’s breath caught. “That’s.. me. Me.” Harry stood up and swallowed down the lump in his throat. Louis and Liam stood up behind him, listening.

The doctor nodded an acknowledgement to them before he began speaking. “We were able to attach some of the crusting back to the body from where the bite was. While his edges aren’t straight as they were, he’s doing okay. He’s awake if you’d like to-” the doctor didn’t even get to finish before the sob of relief came from Harry and his hands covered his face. The boys behind him stepped up to the plate and were rubbing at his back.

“We want to see him, please.” Liam spoke up for the three of them, and the familiar doctor nodded and escorted them back to the [PACU](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Post-anesthesia_care_unit) where Niall was resting.

\--

Ever since the surgery, Harry hasn’t let Niall from his sight. He hasn’t left him out even when he asked, he never went to the bathroom without at least setting him outside of the door, and forget shopping and going out, that was just out of the question. Niall just felt like a pain in the ass.

“‘arry, m’fiiiiine.” Niall whined out lowly, groggy from just waking up. He was lifted from his plate that sat in the fridge and was moved to a little blue plate with a napkin laid over it, special just for Niall so they would know.

Harry shook his head like a worried mother and moved Niall to set him down on the table before Harry sat himself down. “How do you feel? Do you need any medication?”

“Harry, haven’t needed ‘em since the day after they sent me home. M’fine. I just wanna sleep.” Niall peeked open his eyes up towards the bigger guy.

Niall was small, there’s no doubting that, so his problem was small. The doctor said it was like Harry getting a scrape that needed a stitch or two. It just seemed so much more bigger. So to say Niall was alright after a week and a half, was probably safe. But, Harry took no more precautions.

“I just.. I just want to be safe, y’know?” Harry sucked in a slow breath before blowing it out, the tail end of the breath tickling across Niall’s bready skin texture and it caused him to let out a soft laugh. His eyes screwed shut for a moment before he let his arms spread out across the plate he laid on.

“You’re such a worry wart. Gonna give yourself some problems and end up in the hospital too if you don’t stop.” Niall meant it lightly, but Harry, didn’t take it that way.

“Niall, I was fucking worried sick about you. I didn’t know what was going to happen, so I’m sorry if it’s annoying, but I can’t help it.” Harry spoke dryly, almost spitting.

Niall tensed up at the harsh words Harry spoke before closing his eyes again. “Sorry, just.. didn’t know I was a big deal.”

Harry’s hand came down in a smack against the table which made Niall jump. He didn’t mean to do it that hard, but he’d never admit it.

“Niall, do you not remember what happened before the accident? What we said? What we _did_?” Harry questioned, a bit angry, but if Niall hadn’t remembered that in the fight for his life, he didn’t blame him. He shouldn’t be treating somebody like this who almost lost their leg.

Niall listened with a look of intent before sniffling. He didn’t really realize he was crying until the wet streaks came to touch on his soft, white skin. Harry squeezed his eyes shut because he regretted this deeply.

“I just.. I just… I just thought you didn’t.. really want me, after this.. I’m not.. perfect anymore.” Niall stuttered, wiping his eyes before looking down at himself where the corner of himself was dented in and the crust made a straight shot from one corner of him to the next. He was missing a piece of himself, he looked deformed. He looked like when bread sat up against something for too long and it dented in and it would never be the same no matter how many times you tried to reshape it.

“Niall.. Niall, sweetheart... “ Harry started, his red eyes falling to Niall. Niall looked up to him like he’d get in trouble if he laid an eye on him. “Niall, I hate perfect. I fucking hate perfection. So to say… that me, the master of messing things up, doesn’t want you after an accident… is absurd. Of course I want you..” Harry spoke, the end of his sentence coming off almost breathless. “I want you.” He repeated in a whisper before his head ducked in and he laid a soft kiss against Niall.

Niall was full on tears now, his hands coming to hold at Harry’s cheeks as he peppered the kisses across him. After each kiss, Harry would continue. “I want you.” Another kiss. “I want to take care of you.” A kiss. “I want to be there for you.” A brush of a nose. “Forever.” A sweet kiss to the corner of Niall that had been injured.

Niall smiled this time for real.

\--

After yesterday, Harry thought this was the best plan, honestly.

Harry had always known about the feelings Niall felt when his body was lathered up in the salty butter right after a warm soak in the toaster. The moans that Niall emitted always got him worked up as well, if he was being honest right now. Nothing got him going more than Niall feeling good about himself, feeling beautiful and delicious, and Harry knew he was.

So, Harry wanted to treat Niall the best way he could, make him feel how Harry saw him. As a work of art.

So Harry woke up a sleeping, chilled Niall around 10 on Saturday morning. Niall was pleased, as he finally got to sleep in and not deal with a stressed Harry. Harry had made himself breakfast right before he had gotten Niall out so he wasn’t going to waste Niall’s time with his growling stomach.

“Mm, what are we doin’ today, Harry? Gonna sit me on the treadmill as you run your 3 miles?” Niall chuckled out as he was laid back on a new plate. He knew, because it didn’t smell like their soap they used, lavender. “Ooh, new plate, huh?”

Harry grinned down at the boy on the new ceramic black plate. “Yeah, new one. Just for you. Nialler. Not gonna share this one, this is all yours. Just like the Derby one.”

Niall gave a bright grin before relaxing back against the hard surface. Though it didn’t smell quite right yet, Niall loved it; absolutely adored it. It was _his_ plate. That Harry bought for him.

Harry was a genius.

“Thank you.” Niall finally said once Harry returned from the fridge, jar of jam and butter in hand.

“My pleasure.” Harry assured the boy below him, making it double with a soft kiss against  his yeasty self. Niall gave a smile giggle before Harry was aiding him up and into the toaster. Harry fit Niall into the slots with ease and gave the top of his crust a little tap before he was plugging in the contraption. Harry may have set the heat just a tad bit higher to make Niall get worked up a little easier, but he’d never tell.

\--

The _schlnng_ of the metal popping up that jerked Niall out of the toaster a bit was what got Harry going. This was what he was waiting for for a pretty long ass time if you asked him. Niall, with his glowing brown features and his soft smile made the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stand up. But, Harry helped him out and back onto his new plate.

“Washed it for ya..” Harry mumbled to Niall before he propped open the tub of butter. Niall, in all his warm glory simply hummed. He felt so good; he felt so beautiful with his golden brown edges.

“Thanks.” Niall spoke back softly, not wanting to break the soft barrier around them. It felt different, and Niall didn’t want to ruin it.

Harry wasn’t gonna make it past the jam without breaking out of his pants.

Niall wiggled in anticipation when his eyes opened to see Harry scooping up the thin slivers of butter onto the knife. He made sure there was a good amount before his nimble fingers came to press down ever so lightly against Niall’s edges. Niall’s breath caught at the touch--it always did--but this time was so much different. Niall could tell.

Harry was quiet as he pressed the gooey butter down against Niall’s warm body, which made Niall ever so slightly tense up. Harry usually talked to him, didn’t make it so personal, but it was definitely personal now, for the both of them.

Harry spread gently, the butter instantly sinking through the pores of Niall’s skin and drenching him in a haze. His breath sped up a bit, forcing his eyes closed at the sensual movements Harry made across him. The tiniest moan came from the boy on the plate’s lips as his entire front was covered and the next word Niall said had Harry almost weak in his knees.

“More.”

It barely came out as a whimper, but it had Harry groaning low in his throat. He quickly went to gather up more of the butter, not wasting any time. His hold on Niall on the plate became more firm the second time around, and Niall was about to explode. The thin knife spread the yellow substance across his body and another moan came from the little mouth for Harry. He was going to lose it. He finally spoke up as Niall’s whimpers filled up his cock.

“Niall.. the.. fuck, the jam, I..” He couldn’t get it out, the lump of arousal caught his throat.

Harry couldn’t hear much through the groan Niall made, but he totally made out the word “please.”

Discarding the butter tub, Harry unscrewed the strawberry jam jar and thinking it would take took long to fish it out with the knife, went with the faster route.

\--

Niall hissed when the jam was poured across his body, the cold mixing with the warm only brought more sensitivity to his small body and he fucking loved it. The contrast had him on his wits end now, moaning full on for Harry as he spread the sticky jelly over him.

“Fuck, ‘arry.” The boy breathed out before arching himself from the plate. His arms pushed him up for a moment and he let his mouth drop open, giving Harry a true show.

The younger boy growled out under his breath, which of course Niall heard. His eyebrows raised and he looked up to Harry standing over him, his eyes full of lust.

“Do it.” Niall whispered.

Before he could blink, the knife was thrown the floor and Harry’s pants were halfway down his thighs, the hard line of his thick cock visible from where Niall was seated. Niall just shuddered.

Harry pushed down his black briefs so they rested above where his pants stopped and went straight for it. His large hand wrapped around his large cock, tugging a few times on it with Niall’s name on the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck, you do this to me.” Harry gritted out through his teeth, his ringed thumb sliding over the slit of his tip where the clear pre-cum leaked out of him. His hand had a death grip on the counter in front of him, keeping him steady.

“Harry, _please_.” Niall whined, begging for Harry to just take him, and he did.

Harry’s hand moved from where it was placed on his cock to Niall, on the plate, sliding it underneath the body of Niall.

Niall had never done this before, never had an experience like this. He was so happy it was with Harry.

Harry’s large hand felt comforting in this nervous moment. Harry made sure Niall was flat against his hand, comfortable and settled before he brought him back to his solid cock. Niall took a deep breath as he got closer to the musky scent of Harry and it just worked him up even more.

“Shit.. yeah?” Harry asked, his chest heaving. He always asked. Always.

Niall moaned in return, almost throwing himself against where he could barely touch along the side of Harry’s girth.

Harry took that as an eager yes and he did it. With Niall in his hand, he bent the boy in the fold of his hand, like he would if he were rolling up a piece of paper, but instead, he wrapped Niall, and his hand, around the width of his cock.

Niall almost lost it, the jam and butter seeping through him and the haze of lust floating through the air made him whimper out again.

Harry’s eyes were blown out at the scene below him, his hand wrapped around Niall, around his dick. The noises Niall made only made him twitch in his hold, and only pushed him to begin moving, fucking up into his hand with ease.

The friction was a bit rough, the crisp edges of Niall barely scraping against the underside of his cock and he fucking loved it. The little pins sending fireworks of pleasure up through his spine and down through his legs. Harry has never moaned this loud before, never felt closer to somebody. Sure, he’s had his share of fucks, but this was more than just some girl in a hotel.

Niall felt the pleasure course through him too, from the tips of his crust to the ends of his hands and feet, the rush of sex and _goodgoodgood_ was never ending, and neither were the moans of Harry’s name.

That alone made Harry move faster, his cock glazed over with the butter and the jam, sticky sweet from Niall. The coating helped him move faster over the texture of Niall, feeling the drum inside of his lower stomach building and building with his orgasm.

“Fuck, m’gonna… soon..” Barely managed to get out, his face glued to Niall around him and reaching his end goal, their end goal. Niall barely made any noises other than his throaty moans, his own edge coming to a close, end point. Harry felt it bubbling up, like in an elevator, and the end is soon, that final jerk, the stop, the let go. All it took was Niall to say Harry’s name one more time and he was over gone, his eyes squeezing shut to see nothing but bright white; his body feeling nothing but ecstasy as he spilled over Niall with white.

The moment Niall felt the warm, white beads of cum land over his already wet body, he felt the elevator drop too and felt it ripple through him. He felt high, he felt good. He felt like he had never before, covered in mess and in the hand of the boy he loved.

That boy finally looked down over him in his hand and flashed the biggest, whitest smile he could possibly think of.

Harry took one good look of everything; the boy in his hand, smiling big and bright back at him, panting; his cock covered in a mess of butter, jam, and his own cum; and finally, the both of them, together.

And yeah, it was art.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter- domniall


End file.
